El arte de encontrar
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: El infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones y Genma lo descubre al leer con mucho cuidado el manual del Neko-ken. Como resultado el hombre pierde a su heredero y su sueño. Años después un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules llamado Ranma aparece en el K.O.F 97 causando muchas sorpresas.


**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no pertenecen **

**de ser así muchos personajes secundarios serían retomados.**

**.**

**Los personajes de KOF tampoco.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Art of Fighting menos. **

**.**

**Fantasy Fictions Estudio**

**.**

**Presenta:**

**.**

**Una historia con motivo del 14 de febrero**

**.**

**De Aoi Fhrey**

**.**

**El arte de encontrar**

**.**

Cada persona tiene un ritual antes de eventos importantes en su vida, el sueño simplemente no llega y la espera por lo que sucederá nos mantiene alertas. En mi caso es algo más personal, más íntimo.

Para mi consiste en mirar esta antigua fotografía antes de un evento grande o difícil.

Y el participar en un torneo de clase mundial sin duda calificaba como _asunto serio_. Papá y sensei Genma estaban solemnes y orgullosos cuando mi equipo pasó las rondas preliminares. Mis compañeras de equipo lidiaban a su manera con la presión y los desafíos por venir. Los rivales por venir eran un asunto manejable, (las dos escuelas de combate libre nos respaldan) pero las cámaras, las entrevistas y toda la publicidad que acompañaba a un torneo como The King of Figthers era un grupo de cosas nuevas para todas nosotras.

Al mirar el reloj en mi habitación me doy cuenta de que es casi medianoche y mis hermanas se perdieron de la cena-discurso que papá nos daría al terminar de comer. Mejor así, nada de lo que diga nos daría paz en este momento.

Sumi sin duda estaría buscando algún «chico lindo» para distraerse y Biki pasaría toda la noche en la cacería de una «buena botella». Par de atolondradas, una no podía darle un solo beso al chico en cuestión y la otra miraría por horas botella de vino de colección sin tocarlo siquiera, porque perdería valor.

Yo miro esta foto por horas y le hago preguntas que no tienen respuesta.

—Hola Ranma…

Ese era el nombre del heredero perdido de la rama Saotome y el hijo de sensei Genma. El único recuerdo que tengo de ese chico es esta foto, en ella aparece un niño no mayor d años vistiendo un sucio gi de entrenamiento y sonriendo a la cámara. Es una imagen llena de secretos y promesas perdidas.

La imagen no puede decirme si el chico sería cálido o un patán, cómo es el timbre de su voz, qué cosas le agradan y cuales odia. ¿Seríamos buenos herederos del arte o pelearíamos por el mando?

Ranma no puede responder a nada de esto porque lleva más de 12 años muerto.

Mi familia conoce la historia de la caída de Ranma por los relatos de Genma sensei. Él solo nos contó la misma historia una y otra vez, sin agregar otros detalles, sin dudar. Ciertos días pensaba que lo contaba mi maestro no eran los hechos sino un discurso al que se aferra el hombre tratando que a base de repeticiones se transforme en realidad.

¿Cuál es la «realidad» sobre Ranma? ¿Cómo son los hechos que terminaron con su vida?

Mis hermanas y yo sabemos que es un asunto doloroso no solo por la mirada muerta del hombre sino por las horrendas cicatrices que tiene en el pecho y que le costaron un brazo al maestro de la rama Saotome. Ningún animal conocido podría causar esas heridas de garras, es normal pensar que si el maestro del lado Saotome terminó en pedazos fue mucho peor para su hijo Ranma.

Cuando recién iniciaba mi entrenamiento sensei Genma me regaló esta vieja foto como una especie de advertencia de lo duro que sería aprender el arte. En primeros días mientras nos ajustábamos al brutal entrenamiento de la rama Saotome, mientras la tía Nodoka nos cambiaba los vendajes del entrenamiento y teníamos tiempo en privado para lidiar con el dolor me gustaba hablar con Ranma.

Al principio estaba molesta con él por morirse y aumentarme de una manera tan infame el entrenamiento. Ya no podía ir con mis amigas a divertirme y toda mi vida fue: comer, dormir, entrenar y estudiar. Y sospecho que si fuera solo cosa del sensei Genma el asunto de la escuela hubiera desaparecido por completo. Con el paso de los años pasé de «reclamarle a Ranma» a «platicar con Ranma» al inicio le contaba de mi progreso en el arte y más tarde fueron cosas más serías y personales.

Actualmente me lo puedo imaginar como ese niño curioso al que su sempai Akane le cuenta cosas.

De manera automática comienzo mi plática con el chico:

—Sabes Ranma, ahora sí es una realidad la escuela «todo vale» se medirá con los mejores del mundo, pasamos las preliminares y justo ahora tu padre y el mío observan los anuncios televisados de los equipos. Las hermanas Tendo le darán al mundo una gran sorpresa los próximos días.

Casi me imagino la respuesta del niño:

«¿Como que las hermanas Tendo? ¡Mi papa les enseñó el estilo Saotome también!»

—Cálmate bobito, el nombre oficial es: SaTen-Team. Pero los de publicidad emn KOF iniciaron con eso del Sis-Team. Eso no cambia que el estilo Tendo y estilo Saotome estarán listos para sorprender al mundo.

Pero en un pequeño lugar en mi mente algo me dice que deberíamos ser él y yo en un concurso como ese. Mi mente regresa a terreno familiar y pienso en la respuesta de Ranma.

«Me gustaría estar ahí…contigo»

Por un momento la imagen del niño se desvanece y es remplazada por un hombre joven de mirada confiada.

—A mí también.

Son tantas cosas que Ranma nunca podrá hacer cosas pequeñas como: entrenar, reír, comer, (sospecho que a él le encantaría el helado) o cosas más importantes como sentir el cálido abrazo de la tía Nodoka.

Y es por esa extraña culpa que le comparto todo a Ranma. Es mi persona especial.

—¿Sabes Ranma? No somos los únicos hermanos compitiendo en el Rey de los peleadores, los hermanos Ryo y Yuri participan regularmente. Antes su padre tenía un lugar pero se lo ha cedido a su hija. Sin duda es un gesto de respeto y confianza en las habilidades de ella—con eso me permito sonreír de una manera fiera— espero poder pelear contra Yuri en algún momento del torneo porque yo…

Ranma es especial para mí y no importa que esté muerto.

**oOo**

El prestigioso dojo Sakazaki es una de los lugares de mayor orgullo e influencia en todo Japón varias docenas de jóvenes talento se reúnen para entrenar en su dojo. La promesa de poder y fama es una dulce melodía que atrae a muchos. Y a diferencia de los arrogantes Kusanagi o los aterradores Yagami el arte del combate que se enseña tras las puertas del dojo no se limita por una milenaria herencia de sangre. Aquí, quien tiene las agallas para soportar el régimen de Takuma Sakazaki puede aspirar a la grandeza, Todo artista marcial que se respete quiere un lugar en el equipo de Karate Kyokugenryu.

—¡Por última vez! ¡No quiero hacer equipo con Robert y mi hermano! ¿Por qué no puedo participar con las chicas?

Bueno, Yuri Sakazaki no es como la mayoría de los peleadores.

Takuma Sakazaki un hombre de mediana edad cuyo rostro severo y cuadrado ha enfrentado a jefes de la mafia sin el menor rastro de miedo sostuvo el puente de su nariz para luchar con la migraña que venía. Tanto como él amaba a su hija, eran días como este en los que solo quería poner a la niña en sus piernas y darle la suficiente cantidad de nalgadas para que aprendiera a obedecer a su padre sin chillar y patalear antes de cada orden. Para dar énfasis a lo serio del asunto el mismo usaba el uniforme blanco de combate incluso pidió hablar con ella «dentro» del dojo. Todo el asunto debería indicar a gritos: _**asunto serio**_. Pero no, al mirar los feroces ojos castaños de su hija el hombre supo que un ataque frontal sería por completo inútil. Mejor un cambio de estrategia.

—No puedes estar en el equipo de las mujeres este año, porque Robert tomará tu lugar en el. Tenemos algunas sorpresas en el torneo de este año, tres herederas de un dojo menor se abrieron camino en las semifinales y resulta que todas son hermanas. Ya iniciaron los rumores sobre si las chicas podrán medirse con los hermanos Sakazaki. Por lo que quiero a los _tres_ hermanos para demostrar la gran diferencia de nivel entre nuestro arte y el de esas novatas.

Yuri se quedó en silencio pensando en el peligro que corría su Robert si tenía cerca a la desinhibida Mai Shiranui. No es que ella dudara de su amor, era por culpa de ese escandaloso atuendo miniatura que ella insistía en usar. Sí. Era por causa del trajecito rojo ese. Tan concentrada estaba la chica en los futuros sermones para Robert y Mai que tardó un poco en darse cuenta del anuncio de su padre.

—¿Los tres? ¿Anniue va a participar junto conmigo y Ryo?

La seca cabeceada de su padre fue toda la respuesta.

El plan de Yuri se estaba derrumbando y no podía culpar a su padre.

—Pero…pero a Anniue no le gustan las multitudes ni las cámaras…además Robert no será admitido en el equipo de Mai y…y

—Es muy tarde, sé bien que a tu hermano le gusta su privacidad, pero la decisión ya está tomada. Los TRES mostrarán el poder del Kyokugenryu al mundo y traerán honor al dojo… ¿No es verdad?

Yuri se da cuenta que la última pregunta no fue dirigida a ella sino a la persona que se encuentra justo detrás. Porque así como es inconfundible en uniforme en color naranja de Ryo así mismo lo es uniforme gris de su otro hermano.

—Será como tú lo quieres, padre.

La obediente y controlada respuesta de su hermano pone histérica a Yuri.

—¡Es así! ¡El obediente muñeco de papá hará lo que le pidan! ¡Sin dudar y sin pensar!

—Yuri-one chan yo…—trata de decir el joven en tono conciliador, pero es interrumpido por Yuri.

—Yo sé cuánto te molestan las multitudes anniue, pero no solo será eso: ¡Habrá reporteros, cámaras y los fans no siempre son agradables!—Yuri trató de recomponer sus alterados nervios y añadió en un tono de voz mitad dulce y mitad suplicante:—por favor dile a papá que detenga esta locura, dime que no participarás en este torneo.

La chica mira el ligero pánico en los ojos de su hermano, pero solo dura un momento porque la duda es reemplazada por firme determinación.

El joven de cabello negro y uniforme gris se permite observar y medir sus posibilidades. Bajo todas esas rabietas a Yuri le importa su bienestar. Él quiere que su hermano y padre estén orgullosos, y más aun quiere que Yuri le dé una de esas cálidas miradas que solo reserva para Robert. Él sabe que tiene que indicar en algún lugar con ella y la admiración es un buen punto de partida.

Este podría ser el momento que lo cambie todo en su vida. Así que responde con voz firme:

—Será un honor acompañar a mis hermanos al triunfo padre.

Takuma sonríe complacido con la respuesta, aún sin ser su hijo por la sangre el chico tiene la disciplina necesaria. El puede ver en su hija Yuri las suaves facciones de su esposa Ronnet, pero en Ranma puede ver la sabiduría de su esposa al adoptar al chico.

—Bien, no dudes en pedir ayuda o consejos a Yuri y Ryo en este desafío, no tengo dudas en tu talento en el arte. Buena suerte hijo mío.

Yuri se queda en silencio antes de responder.

—No puedes hacer eso.

—Puedo y lo hice, la respuesta a la invitación para el torneo fue enviada esta mañana.

—Pero…¿para qué preguntarnos algo si ya lo habías decidido?—pregunta la chica confundida.

—No pedí su opinión en esto, como representantes del dojo harán lo que el maestro pida.

—Sí padre—responde el joven de manera firme.

—Pero…pero…yo…¡Baka anniue! Es por tu culpa.

Dicho esto, la chica de la trenza se retira dando pisotones al salir.

Una vez solos Takuma habla con su estudiante.

—Yuri necesita cierto enfoque para actuar. Pero nunca iría en contra de mis propios hijos, por eso te pregunto una vez más. ¿Quieres participar en KOF?

El joven lo considera un tiempo en silencio antes de responder.

—Sí, padre, lo haré.

—Bien.

Con esto el joven da media vuelta y se retira.

Takuma conoce bien a sus estudiantes y aún más a sus hijos. Por eso puede anticipar las respuestas de Ryo, Yuri y Ranma. Esta será una experiencia de aprendizaje para el chico de los ojos azules.

**oOo**

Con la parte seria de la reunión familiar terminada el joven de uniforme gris deja salir un gran suspiro de cansancio.

Un evento tan público como un torneo de peleadores televisado podría revelarlo a los ojos de «aquel horrible hombre » y aunque ahora es más que capaz de defenderse sus memorias rotas le dicen que el sujeto era una bolsa llena de trucos desagradables.

Tanta meticulosa discreción y seriedad para escapar de las garras de ese hombre con gi blanco y gafas redondas. Ranma piensa que el sujeto sin nombre; es una burda parodia de peleador, donde su padre siempre mostró severidad, el tipo ese mostró crueldad, donde su padre le dio un nuevo nombre y una vida para ser mejor, el otro sólo parecía interesado en su propia comodidad. La risa estúpida de ese sujeto aún le causaba malos sueños. Siempre era su tonta cara mezclada con maullidos y olor a pescado y sangre.

El joven camina con calma hacia un área más abierta en donde se puede ver con claridad un amplio césped y una pista pequeña para la carrera de caballos.

Eso, mejor pasar un tiempo de calidad con sus camaradas de cuatro patas.

Ya casi para llegar a su lugar pacífico, el joven nota una motocicleta en la entrada y acelera el paso. Si su tonto hermano está peleando cerca de sus caballos de nuevo va a darle un par de patadas en su trasero para…

—Oe, oe, oe calma hermanito. Pareces listo para golpear a alguien.

Justo en la entrada y con la sonrisa más grande que le ha visto en mucho tiempo se encuentra casualmente apoyado su hermano Ryo.

Ranma se recompone y sonríe de vuelta.

—Solo me preparaba para darle algo de sentido común a algunas personas que deciden pelear en lugares _poco adecuados_.

Ryo se rasca la nuca un tanto avergonzado.

—Ejem, eso fue culpa de Jack.—dijo Ryo con una ligera mueca de culpa, sin embargo el joven de cabello rubio se recuperó rápido y dijo—: pero dejando de lado a los tontos pandilleros, papá me dijo de la gran noticia. ¡Por fin participas con nosotros en el KOF!

Con eso fue el turno de Ranma para poner una ligera mueca.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo tenía planeado eso Ryo?

—Conociendo a papá, un par de semanas cuando mucho, pero estoy feliz por que nos acompañas.

—Yuri no parecía muy feliz—dijo el joven de cabello negro.

—Nah, solo hace un puchero porque no estará pegada con Robert todo el tiempo. Pero en cuanto se le pase, estará aquí para darte montones de consejos.

—Papá dijo que Robert iría al equipo de las chicas y…

Una feroz risa interrumpe a Ranma, es tan extraño ver a su hermano mayor perdiendo la compostura, que él espera para descubrir la causa.

—JA,JA,JA,JA,JA—Ryo recuperó el aliento y logró decir—oh dios, Andy lo matará antes de la primera ronda.

—¿Quién?

Ryo se quita una última lágrima del ojo y le da varias palmadas amistosas a Ranma.

—Es por eso que me encuentro de visita en tu santuario hermanito—añadió Ryo con una sonrisa fiera en el rostro—el torneo tiene montones de rivales fuertes y Andy Bogard solo es el más básico de la lista. Vamos a practicar un poco al dojo, mientras te cuento sobre los locos que participan.

Con esto Ranma se permite sonreír de verdad.

—mmm en el dojo no, acabo de pulir la duela y no quiero limpiar tus dientes de ella.

—Que confiado está el caballito del Kyokugenryu. Veamos si puedes respaldar eso.

—Yo solo espero que el heredero principal no esté más preocupado por las cámaras que por cuidar sus formas, tu disparo de Kou-ken parecía un caído en la tv.

—¡Ya te enseñaré sobre mi técnica pequeño granuja!

Con ninguna otra persona Ryo Sakazaki se permite dejar de lado su seriedad, pero su hermano en todo menos en la sangre es una excepción. El chico de seis años apagado y tímido que llegó a su casa protegido por su madre Ronnet fue el mejor compañero. Una de las últimas peticiones de su madre fue cuidar de su hermana y de Ranma. Cuando se quedaron solos el chico del cabello negro fue el mejor confidente y una bolsa llena de útiles trucos para sobrevivir los «años malos». Ranma les enseñó a él y a su hermana la mejor manera de soportar la falta de dinero, a hacer mucho con muy poco, pero sobre todo a mantener su honor limpio y evitar el dinero fácil que ofrecían las calles de Southtown con las peleas callejeras. Ganaron todos sus combates en duelos limpios, justos y legales.

Ranma tenía sus propios problemas al llegar: una ingenuidad que casi era suicida y el miedo constante por que «cierto hombre» lo encontrara. Ni el mismo Ranma podía recordar su nombre, pero las horribles pesadillas que atormentaban al chico era una muy buena prueba de que el sujeto era malo.

En contraste con eso Ranma era un genio para el arte de la pelea y tenía varios movimientos muy buenos que compartió con él sin reservas. Puede que Robert sea su rival, pero Ranma era parte de su vida y de la de su familia.

Y con esto los dos hermanos Sakazaki partieron a compartir su afecto de la mejor forma que sabían.

Con Karate extremo.

**oOo**

Genma Saotome revisó con calma el pergamino en su mano, aún con la promesa de una técnica invencible de combate. El hombre que le dio el rollo casi parecía feliz por deshacerse de él y _eso_ lo puso en alerta. Una técnica robada era valiosa. Una técnica regalada _podía_ ser un problema.

El maestro de la rama Saotome, leyó con cuidado el método para aprender el Nekomata-ken, buscó un hablante en mandarín para repasar fallos en la traducción y se encaminó al templo de los gatos para entrenar al chico en el terreno adecuado. La estatua de la enorme gata de fuego azul con dos colas sería testigo del nacimiento de un nuevo practicante.

Cuando los monjes del templo de Mattatabi descubrieron las intenciones de Genma le rogaron para no hacerlo llegando al extremo en que el maestro del lugar le suplicó en persona para desistir.

Idiotas pacifistas, que sabían ellos y sus costumbres blandas del camino de un artista marcial. Además el chico debía aprender ese estilo para aumentar su poder…y beneficiar a su sacrificado padre en el futuro.

Cuando abrió el foso ceremonial para llenarlo de gatos los monjes se marcharon en silencio dejando el templo vacío. Eso dio a Genma un mal presentimiento, pero continuó con su plan.

Los beneficios superarían las molestias. Y su muchacho podía resistirlo.

El pergamino explicaba que con el poder del Nekomata-ken llegarían dos «colas espirituales» en el elegido. La primera contenía todo el poder y la velocidad de la técnica, la segunda era para la estabilidad y el vínculo con la persona elegida.

Eso fue lo que le gustó de la técnica a Genma, un poder devastador controlado por él mismo y no por el chico. Nada de los tontos límites del muchacho para usarlo. El pergamino era muy claro en que una vez formada la primera cola el iniciado debía tener a su persona especial a la vista de inmediato, el vínculo de amor y respeto frenaría el poder sin control y le daría forma a la técnica.

Siendo la única persona en la vida de Ranma, su padre no tenía dudas de que su amor y respeto serían para él.

Genma había sacrificado todo por el bien del muchacho en el arte. No existía duda de que era la persona especial de su hijo.

¿Cierto?

Fuera de los límites del templo del gato de dos colas los monjes oraba a su maestra pidiendo un milagro. A pesar de la distancia todos pudieron escuchar con claridad los aterrados gritos del niño pidiendo ayuda y piedad. La miseria del infante se prolongó por horas hasta que por fin el silencio llegó.

Y un tenue resplandor azulado rodeo el templo.

Su señora Mattatabi había concedido sus dones al chico. Casi en camino para ir a curar las heridas del infante los monjes escucharon un sonido que los dejó petrificados en sus lugares.

Eran los gritos de dolor y súplicas del hombre mayor.

Su señora no había dado sus dones al hombre después de todo, ahora usaba al pequeño como su instrumento de castigo para el necio.

El resplandor en el templo continuó y los sonidos de una feroz batalla acompañaron el resto de la noche.

Con el amanecer llegó también el silencio y con el los monjes pudieron volver al templo sin el temor de molestar a su señora. Lo que encontraron sin duda les dejo un recuerdo de por vida. Una buena parte del templo sufrió daños en parte por las garras divinas y en menor parte por varios ataques desconocidos. En el centro del templo y a los pies de la estatua de su señora felina estaba un despojo de humano.

En un charco de sangre y con uno de los brazos mutilado en tiras el hombre murmuraba incoherencias.

Del pequeño niño no se pudo encontrar nada, salvo una parte de su uniforme en pedazos lleno de sangre y una pequeña trenza de cabello negro.

Con el paso de los meses el hombre pudo recuperar cierto grado de salud, pero eso no lo liberó de las horrendas pesadillas nocturnas.

En todos sus sueños clamaba por el perdón y la piedad de un tal Ranma.

El monje principal pidió a todos sus hermanos el orar para que su señora se apiadó del pequeño niño que sufrió por las necedades del hombre. Por el descanso de su alma si había muerto o por una bendición especial para su felicidad si estaba con vida.

Fue muchos años después y gracias a una destartalada televisión que el monje pudo comprobar que su señora había concedido su ruego.

**oOo**

Era tan extraño tener tantas cosas molestas juntas. Sus hermanos ya le habían advertido sobre el ruido y las personas pero el tener que un combate dentro de un parque de diversiones estaba crispando los nervios de Ranma. En su combate inicial Ryo enfrentaba el circo de luces y gritos como si no estuviesen presentes, por su parte Yuri usaba el extraño escenario a su favor dando ánimos y sonrisas como si todas las personas reunidas estuviesen ahí solo para animarla a ella. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora porque ese grupo de militares locos estaba poniendo en riesgo su pase al siguiente combate y con sus hermanos fuera era turno de Ranma para terminar el trabajo.

No ruido, no cámaras, no fantasmas con lentes redondos y gatos, solo el sujeto de la pañoleta frente a él y el combate.

—¿Otro de los chicos karate? ¡Bien! Muéstrame lo que tienes.

Ranma no respondió a la bravata y su rostro calmado no decía nada. Él pensaba únicamente en un enorme prado con sus caballos a lo lejos.

El marcador electrónico anunció el inicio del último combate.

Ralph descubrió muy rápido que pelear con ese chico era como tratar de golpear el agua elástico hasta el absurdo e impredecible.

Por su parte Ranma entendió la manía de su rival por lo militar el chico del pañuelo rojo era duro como un pequeño tanque y astuto como un ejército de una sola persona.

El chico del cabello negro y los ojos azules descuidó un agarre y terminó recibiendo un duro cabezazo que lo dejó ligeramente aturdido. El militar no perdió tiempo y preparó un ataque:

—¡Se termina ahora chico! ¡Galactica Phantom!

Ranma sudó frío, ese golpe había noqueado a su hermano Ryo, tenía que llegar al extremo para poder superarlo.

Los ojos azules de Ranma tomaron una forma más afilada, similar a los ojos de un felino al llamar a su ataque más devastador.

—¡Haoh-Neko-Kouken!

Un masivo proyectil de Ki salió disparado hacia el militar quien gritó con júbilo.

—Eso no sirve de nada chico. ¡Tu hermano intentó lo mismo!

Y fiel a su palabra el puño sobrecargado de energía disolvió el ataque Ki y continuo hacia un sorprendido chico de cabello negro.

Quien solo pudo sonreír y girar el cuerpo porque su técnica era de dos partes a diferencia de la de su hermano. Donde su Ryo ponía toda su potencia en el disparo de Ki Ranma solo usaba una fracción y el resto lo concentró en sus manos que formaron una garra en cada puño disparando dos golpes cargados de Ki a su oponente.

Y al igual que la técnica original de Takuma Sakazaki ese ataque no tenía defensa o forma de evitarse.

La técnica completa habría parido en dos al rival pero esta versión solo causaba dos impactos horizontales similares a una barra de hierro.

Nadie conocía la técnica completa, salvo un viejo monje de un remoto templo quien miraba el torneo en una destartalada televisión.

El combate terminó con la victoria del equipo Kyokugenryu. Que pasaba a la siguiente ronda. El tablero electrónico anunciaba que su siguiente rival era el SaTen Team, mejor conocido como el Sis Team.

**oOo**

Al llegar al hotel donde los Sakazaki se hospedaban una llamada telefónica aguardaba a Ranma.

—Tu desempeño inicial fue adecuado Ranma.

—Sí padre, gracias.

—Espero grandes cosas de ti en los siguientes encuentros.

—Sí padre.

—Tu variante del Hao-Shou-Kouken se agregará oficialmente al registro de arte Sakazaki a tu regreso.

—Gracias padre, es un honor contribuir al arte de la familia.

—Compre una hermosa yegua blanca y no tengo tiempo para cuidarla así que será tu responsabilidad el atenderla…

—¡Gracias papá!… emm perdón, gracias padre, será un placer.

Cuando Ranma colgó el teléfono sus hermanos lo miraban con sonrisas divertidas en sus rostros. Al final Yuri le preguntó.

—¿Qué fue anniue, un caballo o una yegua?

—…una yegua, blanca.

Con eso Yuri se giró para encarar a su otro hermano.

—¡Ja! Te lo dije Ryo, paga.

El hermano mayor no dijo nada pero sacó un billete de 5 dólares de su uniforme y lo estiró a su hermana.

—Ryo dijo que papá te daría una moto.

—Oh.

—Nada de «oh» anniue, tu combate inicial fue grande. ¡Debes sentirte satisfecho!

Al mirar la expresión feliz de Yuri, Ranma solo pudo sonreír.

—Lo estoy Yuri, lo estoy.

—¡Bien! Ahora ustedes dos busquen un buen lugar para golpearse con su entrenamiento. Yo me voy a dormir y no me despierten hasta tarde.

—Bien.

Con eso la chica de la trenza salió de la habitación.

Ranma miró a su hermano.

—Oh no, ni lo pienses caballito, yo me voy a dar un largo baño hasta quedar como una gamba. Siéntete libre de vagar si quieres.

—Bien, voy a buscar uno de esos famosos perros calientes de los que habló Terry en el avión.

—Feliz cacería entonces.

**oOo**

Ranma buscaba un lugar tranquilo para poder pensar después de ese desastre de noche.

La cacería de comida basura fue bien con la ayuda de Terry Bogard, el rubio de la gorra conocía el mejor lugar y fue un buen rival en la competencia de comida. Pero al completar su búsqueda muy rápido Ranma tenía tiempo de sobra y no quería volver al hotel.

Fue vagando por las calles de esa extraña ciudad que vio por un enorme ventanal a dos personas muy conocidas. Su hermana Yuri y Robert compartían una cena a todas luces romántica. Con sonrisas y besos.

Ranma controló su impulso de ir y golpear al italiano porque a todas luces Yuri disfrutaba de su velada y de las atenciones de Robert.

El chico del cabello negro suspiró con el corazón roto, sus posibilidades de que ella lo viera como algo más estaban destruidas. Fue muy tonto pensar en que ella lo pudiera ver como algo más que su hermano adoptado. Aunque no había lazos de sangre así era la realidad.

Ella merecía a una persona normal (Robert García era un tonto, pero uno normal) no a un fenómeno recogido de las calles que podía hacer garras de luz con sus manos.

Un monstruo.

Yuri no lo quería de esa manera y era tiempo de que él lo aceptara.

Por sus temores a que el hombre de las gafas lo encontrará de nuevo para torturarlo Ranma no tenía amigos y sus queridos caballos estaban en casa.

Sin tener idea de nada Ranma se dedicó a vagar por la ciudad buscando un lugar tranquilo para pensar.

Al final terminó en el centro de un gran parque iluminado solo por las luces de farolas eléctricas.

Con calma se colocó en una de las posturas avanzadas del Kyokugenryu y comenzó una de las katas. Los movimientos del arte de su padre le ayudaron lentamente a ganar control de sus emociones. Tras un par de horas de práctica ligera se sentía casi como antes de salir. Ya estaba por ir a dormir cuando una voz agradable lo sobresalto.

—¿Ranma?

**oOo**

Matones glorificados, eso es que resultó ser el «famoso» KOF las técnicas que había visto eran sin duda interesantes pero los dueños eran una decepción. El célebre líder del equipo héroe resultó ser un arrogante con delirios de dios griego.

Nada de amor por el arte, solo ego sin enfoque. Solo el amor propio de Akane le impedía dejar el torneo. Para sus hermanas podía ser un torneo glorificado, pero para ella resultaba ser una decepción.

Con un poco de suerte próximo combate con los hermanos Sakazaki resultaría mejor. Pero por ahora solo le quedaba esperar.

Los combates de sus hermanas resultaron cansados pero sin sorpresas por lo que ellas dormían a pierna suelta en su habitación de hotel dejándola a ella con tiempo para explorar la ciudad.

Las tiendas resultaron ser aburridas y al no ser tan conocida por el torneo podía vagar con calma, aunque la menor de las hermanas no se salvó de dar un par de autógrafos a un par de chicas americanas. A sugerencia de las niñas Akane terminó en un gran parque a un costado de la ciudad. Para su mala suerte no había empacado su foto para platicar e intentarlo sin ella parecía más extraño de lo normal.

La sorpresa de la noche fue sin duda la persona practicando una kata. Parecía una versión rígida de «el mono en la colina» por lo que decidió aproximarse para ver más.

Por la distancia a la que se encontraba Akane podía decir que era un joven de cabello negro y la kata que practicaba resultó ser algo mucho más complejo de lo que esperaba. Un dominio propio de un maestro y no de un practicante en la forma que los movimientos fluían.

Sin darse cuenta Akane se fue aproximando al misterioso practicante de uniforme gris.

Por un tiempo indefinido ella simplemente lo observó interesada.

Luego el joven se detuvo y al dar la vuelta Akane se quedó sin palabras.

Ya que un íntimo desconocido la miraba con curiosidad.

Era como siempre lo había imaginado, pero aquello simplemente no era posible. La forma de su rostro quitando la redondez infantil de la foto era igual, el color de sus ojos e incluso el que usara un gi la desconcertaba. La pregunta escapó de los labios de Akane antes de que pudiese detenerla.

—¿Ranma?

**.**

**-FIN-**

Notas:

_No me maten. Sí, la historia termina justo en ese punto porque así fue pensada desde el inicio. Las líneas de tiempo para esta historia fueron ajustadas (sonido de una enorme llave de tuercas) para que las edades de los personajes pudieran ser adecuadas. No, en este mundo Kasumi no cuida de su casa, ni Nabiki consigue dinero de diversas formas. Luego de que Genma regresara a su hogar en pedazos, les contó a todos un trágico cuento en el que su hijo murió por culpa de un demonio gato que quería tomar su alma. Las escuelas se unen sin un compromiso y las hermanas Tendo se vuelven herederas por igual del combate libre._

_Los caballos de Ranma aparecen en la segunda parte del juego Art of Fighting y de hecho el tema de pelea de Ryo Sakazaki se llama el caballo y yo, Ranma tiene un cariño por estos animales a causa de su nombre y de su hermano._

_La memoria de Ranma está parcialmente destruida por el neko-ken y así se queda._

_Como indicaba el resumen aquí Genma sí lee el pergamino de Neko-ken con calma. En cuanto a la técnica me tomé la libertad de otorgarla a una diosa-gato de dos colas. Es la misma gata de fuego con dos colas que aparece en Naruto._

_El romance de Ranma es un paralelo del que ocurre en el canon con Akane y el doctor Tofú. Solo un amor inocente que no llega a nada, siendo Yuri la única en el rango de edad de «este Ranma» fue una cuestión de falta de opciones su enamoramiento._

_En este mundo Ranma y Akane están relativamente igualados en habilidad._

_El asunto de Genma y su hijo queda libre para la imaginación._

_No, no tengo intención de continuar esto. Si la historia te interesa siéntete libre de hacer una parte complementaria._

_Hasta la próxima._

_Fhrey._


End file.
